


New Armor

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene pays Zevran a visit and gets a chance to see his new armor. Selene really loves the new armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Armor

Zevran was proud of himself, he finally bought himself armor that commanded respect, that brought fear to the heart of anyone that dared cross him. Armor to suit the new leader of the Crows. 

He walked through the door of the old Crow’s nest and took a deep breath in. It was not at all what it was when he had left for Ferelden. Then again the Crows were alive when he left, most of them. Word had spread fast when he made it back to Antiva. It had taken him a while but he took care of the majority of crows that were after him. For all the fun he had ridding Antiva of the Crows, he missed his warden dearly.

He had written her a slew of letters, many of which were rather saucy, but she deserved no less. The letters she sent back, well, those were rather _inspiring_. It had been months since they had last seen each other and Selene had promised to visit as soon as she could, but he wasn’t holding his breath. He knew what she was dealing with and from the poorly written letters he received from Oghren, it didn’t seems as if she’d complete whatever mission she was on anytime soon. They intended to travel to Antiva together, she had wanted to help him to do something other than kill darkspawn.

The nest was dark, Zevran liked it that way, he didn’t want any unwanted attention. The only light was that of the moon seeping in through the cracks of the windows. The wood creaked under his feet as he walked into his chambers.

“Braska, I must get new floor boards, how in all Thedas am I going to be able to sneak around in this place." When he enters his room he notices a figure standing there, looking out of the window. Clearly they hadn’t heard his approach, or they chose to ignore it. He reached for his daggers and moved closer. The figure showed no signs of acknowledgment to his presence. In one swift motion he had one dagger at their throat and the other at the small of their back, pressed against them enough to draw blood. The body almost felt familiar, felt like home.

“If you don’t want to see the face of the man who’s about to kill you I wouldn’t turn around.” he growled.

“Still as dramatic as I remember.” the voice was familiar.

“Mi amor?” he sheathed his daggers.

“Aw, I was enjoying the dagger at my throat.” she sighed. She turned around slowly and was surprised at what she saw. “Zevran, your outfit.”

“Yes, isn’t it quite amazing. I do feel as if it suits me, no.” He stepped back and offered her a better view.

“Maker, I love it. It’s rather sexy.” she purred. “So, glad to see me?”

“Mm, a little more than glad, bella.” he looked down at his erection.

“You’ve gotten easier.” she chuckled as she moved closer. “So, how about you fulfill some of those promises you had made." She licked his lips as she reached down and rubbed his cock through his pants. “I’ve missed you.” her breath ghosted over his full lips.  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Selene.” he pulled her in closer capturing her lips in his and darted his tongue in her mouth. Soon she was pressed against the wall and her breeches were being torn off. He pulled her smalls to the side and dipped his fingers within. 

“I’m not the only easy one.” he purred in her ear. Her juices moistened her thighs, dripping down as he thrusted his fingers in deeper. Her breath became labored, her heart pounded against her chest. She hooded her eyes and enjoyed this moment all the while thinking that this was probably their best encounter yet. 

His fingers pressed against her spot, eliciting a cry for more. Her walls tightened around his fingers as she rutted against them. Normally he would’ve known a woman was ready at that point, but he knew his wife well enough to know she was ready the moment the cold steel of his dagger was pressed against her neck. He reluctantly pulled back to remove his armor.

“No.” Selene stopped him. He raised an eyebrow confused at her command. “Keep it on. I want you to wear it.”

“Oh?” he smirked. “Will you at least let me free myself from my pants. He pressed himself up against Selene, feeling her wetness soak through his pants.

“Of course.” her voice cracked.

Zevran lowered his pants just enough to take out his cock and tease his wife with it. “I believe your smalls should be taken off as well.”

“I believe you’re right.” Selene quickly removed her smalls and threw them to the side and waited for him to continue. 

He pressed is against her entrance. “So wet.” he whispered. “So wanting.” He rolled his hips, allowing his cock to rub against her bud. Selene shivered at the sensation. The fire burning within her needed to be put out, not fanned. She wanted release and Zevran wanted to prolong the torture.  
Her expression only made it worse, he knew it was working and he just wanted to savor it.

“Zevran, please, you cannot do this to me.” she begged him.

“Mm, I have the Hero of Ferelden, soaked and wanting of me. I nearly have her on her knees begging for my cock.” he growled in her ear. Maker, he was good, great even, but she was impatient. 

She grabbed onto his hips and pushed him inside her. She nearly collapsed at the welcomed sensation. Zevran granted her her wish and pinned her against the wall. He took her arms and held them over her head and bit into her neck. She hissed as his teeth captured a bit of her skin between his teeth. 

His movements were slow, and deliberate, he wanted to set her ablaze. Her walls tightened around him, trying to coax him. He ran his tongue up the column of her neck and kissed her along her jaw before he met her lips, then and only then did he start to fuck her the way she wanted him to.

Her cries were muffled by his lips, tears ran down her face as he thrust into her. Each time it felt as if he went in deeper, each time she begged for more. She loved to see him in his new armor, he looked so threatening, so sexy. Zevran pulled out and tore her tunic off, she wore no breast band underneath, of course she wouldn’t. He took her nipple in between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it as he plunged his fingers inside her. She was so much wetter than she was the first time his fingers explored her. He squeezed her breast with his other hand, while he pressed the palm of the other against her bud.

“Turn around.” he commanded as he pulled his wet finger out. She did as she was told and sighed as she felt his cock press against her. “Now, suck.” he took his finger and slid it past her lips. Selene wrapped her tongue around it as she sucked on it slowly. He sheathed himself within her once more. She backed up into his cock as he rutted against her. He took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He bit into her neck as she sucked his finger harder. All she could think about was being on her knees and taking his cock in her mouth, coaxing his orgasm. She fantasized about swallowing his seed, like she had done many nights at the camp, and even in the palace in Denerim. 

He took his finger out of her mouth and brought it to her breast. He made small circles on her nipple, feeling it harden under his finger. “Good girl.” he moaned into her ear. Her legs shook, she didn’t know how much longer she could stand. She hadn’t been fucked like this in some time, maybe even since their first time.

“Harder.” she groaned. She could sensed the approach of her climax and being the amazing husband that he was, he pounded into her.

“Zevran, I’m coming.” 

“Yes you are.” he chuckled as he felt her muscles clench around his cock, all the while feeling her juices drip down his shaft. Selene could tell from the change in intensity that Zevran was close to reaching his peak. 

“Zevran, oh Maker, don’t stop.” 

Zevran felt the wave of pleasure wash over him and his cock twitched as he emptied himself inside her. She reached back and held him in place, until he finished. Her whimpers as he pulled out only made him laugh. “You know it had to end sometime. It only means that we get to go again.”

Selene turned to look at Zevran, the shadow of his hood covering most of his face. She lowered it. “I miss seeing your face.” she swore she saw him turn his head and blush.

“Flatterer. Come let’s get you dressed and go for a bite to eat.” Zevran began to remove his armor to change into something more inconspicuous. “Maybe you should hide some of those marks when you return to Ferelden.”

Selene rubbed her neck as if she’d be able to feel all the marks.

“I’m sorry.” Zevran ran his fingers over her scars.

“Nonsense, Zevie, there is no need to apologize. I love them.”

Zevran chuckled and rolled his eyes, of course she loved them. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. “You’re still naked, mi amor.”

“I, uh, was hoping I’d be naked for the majority of the time I was here.”

“I suppose you had every reason to assume so. I was saving these for when I returned to Ferelden, but I suppose you’ll need them now.” He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a few tunics made of various materials, some with embroidery and leather leggings and a couple of skirts.

“These are all a bit fancy.” Selene held them up. 

“Only the best for you, mi amor.” he kissed her cheek. “Now get dressed so I can take you out to take in the beauty that is Antiva. Maker, I never thought I’d tell you to get dressed."


End file.
